


Staying close to her

by Kyoushishi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoushishi/pseuds/Kyoushishi
Summary: Ruby falls sick and pleads with Weiss to take care of her. Reluctantly, Weiss agrees to take care of her, only to realize just how much she enjoyed being with Ruby.





	Staying close to her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've finished in a while so I apologize if it's a little messy! I actually had this done for months but just never posted it :') 
> 
> I based this off of a RWBY Chibi skit only flipped who was sick and then made it super gay. Amazing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I always post my fics on my tumblr account before posting here if anyone wanted to check it out!

“Weiss, Help me!” Ruby whined as she rolled around in bed “I’m dying!”

“Dying? Somehow I don’t think that’s true.” Weiss said with a raised brow, but walked over to Ruby’s bunk nonetheless “What’s wrong? Did you eat too many sweets again?”

“No! But my stomach is all grumbly and my head hurts and I just need attention.” Ruby whimpered, causing Weiss to sigh

“It sounds to me like you’re sick. I suppose I can get you some medicine to make you feel better.” she told her, wondering if giving Ruby medicine to knock her out for several hours would give Weiss some peace and quiet

“Medicine? Pssh. I don’t need that!” Ruby said “My dad always got me warm milk, my favorite video game, and a motivational cat poster! And it always helped me feel better!” she grinned before starting to cough

“No medicine?” The heiress asked confused “Well, obviously I’m not your father. We’re doing this my way. Now I’ll be right back! Stay put!”

Weiss left the room, despite Ruby’s pleading of not leaving her alone. Ruby pouted. She didn’t want medicine! She wanted Weiss! Hm, she wondered if she could still make that happen anyway.

“Okay Ruby, I brought you a glass of water, medicine, and some soup! I hope you don’t complain too much about this. We certainly don’t need our leader staying sick in bed for long.” Weiss huffed

“Yay! You’re back!” Ruby grinned “Feed me!”

“Excuse me??” Weiss asked, sputtering in surprise from the demand

“Feed me!” Ruby repeated

“And why should I?” She huffed in reply

“Because I’m so weak that I can’t move much.” Ruby lied with a pout “Feed me~”

Scowling, Weiss got onto the bed and handed her the pills and water “Take these first at least.”

Nodding, Ruby reluctantly swallowed the pills that were given to her and then washed them down with a large drink of water. She hoped that her acting was fooling Weiss into feeling sorry for her! That would be so awesome~

“Feed me!” Ruby hummed, holding the glass of water on her lap once she finished swallowing

“Alright, Alright, enough already!” Weiss groaned before she scooped some of the soup into the spoon “S-Say ah…”

“Ah~” Ruby grinned, opening her mouth for Weiss to feed her.

Weiss felt her cheeks redden as she fed Ruby the soup, watching as the other eagerly awaited each new bite. She was, She was really cute. She was almost _too_ cute. She could feel her frozen little heart melting away from the warmth radiating off of the silver eyed girl. Though…she could always blame that last part because of Ruby’s illness. Y-Yes, of course, that’s what it was!

She focused on every little detail of Ruby while she was feeding her. Her cute dimples, her smile, her eyes, her nose…everything! It almost wasn’t fair how even when sick, Ruby seemed to be able to hold her heart captive like this! She was done for, wasn’t she? She had it so bad…

“Finished!” Ruby said as Weiss set the bowl aside

“Yes, Yes you are. Now if you excuse me, I have some studying I need to get done in the library” Weiss said nonchalantly, brushing some hair behind her ear as she tried to calm down her beating heart

“What??” Ruby whined “Leaving a sick person alone? Stay! Stay!”

“No, Ruby. I don’t have time to look after you today.” Weiss said with a huff, only for her eye to twitch when Ruby started to whine. “What do you want me to do exactly??”

“Cuddle me~” Ruby giggled, eyes lighting up when she saw Weiss’ pale cheeks flush

“Wha–”

“Cuddle me.” She repeated “I’ll leave you alone after that! Promise!”

Weiss stood her ground as she held a staring contest with Ruby, only to lose to her stupid puppy eyes “I, I suppose I could. I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” Ruby cheered as Weiss got onto the bunk with her, eagerly putting her arms around the other when she laid down

“I really should be studying–”

“No, you promised!” Ruby pouted, making Weiss sigh and put her arms around Ruby as well

“Okay, Okay, I’ll stay.”

Grinning, the silver eyed girl nuzzled against her, feeling sleepy after all that food kicked in. When Weiss felt the movement next to her slow, she glanced over and saw Ruby’s eyes were closed, her breathing slowing down. Good, she fell asleep. Now Weiss wouldn’t feel weird about this. Gulping, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s forehead

“Feel better soon, Ruby.”

“Mm..Weiss, I love you.” Ruby hummed under her breath, making Weiss’ face heat up significantly.

Ruby was still asleep it looked like, so did she, did she dream about her? Unable to shake off the blush, Weiss cuddled against Ruby and closed her eyes as well.

“I love you too, Ruby.” She whispered, starting to feel herself grow tired as well

Weiss smiled a little from how warm she felt as she began drifting off. This warmth…the warmth of somebody who loved her. She could get used to something like that. Before Beacon, she was always used to being alone, even though she was so close with her sister. Having friends, having a loved one, having a _real_ family…Weiss never wanted to lose any of this.

She’d be devastated losing the other members of Team RWBY. She would protect them as best as she could. She was a Schnee, after all! She’d give it everything she had! When sleep finally washed over her, Weiss mumbled words of love for Ruby and the rest of her team. They would always be together…forever.


End file.
